Memories Will Forever Remain
by Nik.EdwardIsLove
Summary: A series of Remus Lupin drabble/one-shots, written for One Character Competition.
1. A Sad Story

**Disclaimer: JKR own everything!**

**Written For Song-fic Boot Camp**

**Prompt: One Of Us (Lion King)**

**Written for One Character Competition on HPFC**

**Prompt: Winter, Shiver**

**Character: Remus Lupin**

**Word Count: 422**

* * *

**Memories Will Forever Remain**

The castle was empty except for the teachers and the students who had chosen to remain at the castle for the winter holidays. Without gathering much attention, Professor Lupin walked through the door out into the cold air. Pulling his much used cloak closer to his body, he walked in the direction that had once upon a time been a regular visit every full moon.

And to be honest, he shouldn't have been out at this time, the timing was too close. He could phase any moment, but he took the unwanted risk anyway. He came to a full stop when he reached his destination. The Whomping Willow stood proudly in front of him, just as it had every time he visited in the past.

Taking a deep breath, he pulled out his wand and silenced the movement of the tree. And through the trap door at the base, he entered in. With each step his mind was refreshed with the memories from the past. He could almost hear the banter of his _friends_ every time they came here for unnecessary visits. His eyes began to sting…shaking his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts, he continued to walk.

He had reached the door, the room where he stayed every full moon night, the room in where he was joined by _them._ With shaky hands, he opened the door. A shiver passed down his spine as he entered it.

The room was exactly how it was left behind. Nothing had changed except for the cobwebs which now occupied the sides of the room and dirt covered every inch of the floor. The walls still had the scratches which he had done in his animalistic form. It was like he had been brought back into the past, and it almost felt like James, Peter and Sirius would join him any moment.

Unable to take it anymore, he fell down on his knees and began to cry. As much as he wanted to get back to the past…he couldn't.

James was dead.

Peter was dead.

Sirius turned into a traitor.

And he, Remus, was still left behind just as the eleven year old friendless boy who had to hide his nature. He was alone…just alone.

Who would have thought that the once upon a time close friends would end up so messed up and scattered?

He continued to cry, lost in himself and not knowing that a shaggy black dog stood just feet away from him, silent tears rolling down his eyes too.

* * *

**A/N: Aww, why do I love angst so much?! *deep breath* **

**I love the Marauders, and seeing them all broken and messed up…just leaves me sad. **

**I hope you like this sad piece. **

**Tell me your thoughts!**

**Review please?**


	2. Before The Worst

**Disclaimer: JKR owns it all!**

**Written for One Character Competition on HPFC**

**Word Limit: 663**

**Challenge: To portray an emotion without using that word or its synonyms, also no dialogues. **

**Can you guess mine?**

**PS: It's a little non canon**

**2. Before The Worst**

Remus Lupin sat alone, staring at the dark sky. His mother had just left his bedroom. She had been comforting him as much as she could, but all he had wanted at that moment was her to not comfort him and tell him that it was going to be okay. Though he knew that nothing she would say was going to make him feel better, he had smiled at her and pretended that he wasn't hurt anymore until she had left. He felt guilty of course; he hated deceiving his loving mother. But…he did.

Pulling up his pajama bottoms, revealing the calf muscle of his right leg, he stared at the deep red gash which was hardly healed. Slowly, he traced his index finger around the wound. It had all start with this bite…and then everything had changed.

_It was well past sunset, he and his father were out to get some firewood. His father held his arm as they walked into the woods searching for a fallen tree. _

_When they finally found it, his father started working. He continued to watch and laugh listening to the funny stories his father was telling. Just then he heard his father's name being called. Both of them turned, startled. _

_An extremely dirty looking man stood in front of them. He had spoken his father's name and then looked at Remus with a wide smile; Remus didn't like his smile at all. It was too wicked._

_He father had pulled Remus behind him, and when he had spoken to that man very angrily. And then the man had spoken about that night being a special night, and at that his father stopped talking. He turned to Remus and asked him to go back home to his mother and that he would be back very soon, even though Remus was confused as to why he had to leave, but he obeyed his father. _

_Feeling very scared and nervous, Remus ran through the woods. He had been in here so often that finding his way even in the night was not a problem. And right now, his way had become much clearer too._

_His path was lit by the moonlight. _

_He had almost reached the end of the forest when he heard a growl right behind him. Shocked, he had turned to look. There never were any dangerous animals here. _

_An animal he had never seen before stood in front of him, growling even more. He had the face of a dog but not enough fur, and it stood on its hind feet. Remus didn't even know what this animal was. Remus stood there frozen in shock, he wanted to scream for his mother and father, but he couldn't speak any words. He tried to run, but just stumbled and fell onto the ground._

_Just then, this animal pounced on him._

_He felt a sharp pain in his leg, and he let out a pained cry. He started screaming due to the pain, it felt like he was being dragged on the ground by his leg. And sometime during then, Remus lost consciousness. _

He didn't realize he was crying until he saw water fall on his wound. He wiped them away quickly. He didn't want his mother to come back and start worrying over him. And there was nothing to cry over, of course! So what if everyone he knew had been forbidden to be in his company by their parents as soon as they learnt of what he had become? So what if they had to move from place to place every time his secret was found out?

He was a big boy; he could deal with these sorts of things.

But it was just a lie.

As much as he tried to think that he was the same as others, he knew he wasn't.

He was tired of people cringing or looking horrified every time they saw him.

And sometimes, he was even scared of himself.

**A/N: Well, here it is! I usually don't mind not using dialogues, but for this particular challenge…it was hard! I hope I have done a decent job on this. **

**Btw, my emotion I have to portray was 'abandonment'**

**Hope I got it across to you people. **

**Alright people, you know the drill. Review! =)**


	3. First Time

**Written for One Character Competition**

**Prompt: Mess, counting and explore**

**Chapter 3: First time**

"It's time," Remus heard his father. Though he looked very calm and patient, from within Remus was a nervous wreck. And that, for a seven year old was very commendable.

"Ready son?" his father asked.

"Yes, sir," he whispered not looking up.

"Alright, let's leave." Just like his son, Mr. Lupin too was putting on a brave face.

Remus was hugged by his mother, who whispered loving and comforting words in his ear. After the farewell, he held his father's hand and both of them disapparated from the place.

Remus felt a sick feeling envelope him, his whole body was being tugged and pulled in every direction and breathing became extremely difficult. Just when he felt like he was going to pass out, the feeling stopped and both he and his father were now standing in front of a dark forest.

"Are you okay?" he was asked in a caring manner.

Still gasping, Remus just nodded.

"I have done the research well, this is a deserted place. It's going to be safe." His father spoke with resolution. Remus simply stood silently; listening to what his father said…something which he had already heard more than a hundred times these past few days.

When his father spoke about safety, it wasn't for his son's or his. It was safety of others _from_ his son.

Because Remus was no normal boy, instead he was a young boy whose childhood and future had been ruined by a werewolf's bite. And now, at a tender age of seven, he was going to phase for the first time.

Wordlessly, both of them started walking into the forest. Remus tried not to look around, he didn't want to get intimidated by the vastness of it. But he didn't have to; he would be the one who was going to intimidate the rest.

"I'll pick you up in the morning," his father's tone sounded far away. "Be strong." He was hugged…and after moments, his father was gone.

Tears welled up in his eyes, and he sat on the ground waiting…he continued to look down and not around. Already the forest was loud and threatening. And within few seconds, little Remus Lupin was trembling.

Just then, the patch where he was seated was filled with uneven dim light. With widened eyes, Remus looked up for the first time. Through the canopy of trees, he could see streaks of moonlight. A cold shiver passed down his spine as it fell on his exposed skin.

Instinct ridden, Remus got rid of the cloak which he had held close all this while. Snarls left his chest as he started twisting his neck in an animalistic manner. And very slowly, he felt himself being stretched and his clothes begin to tear. A pain million times worse than that of disapparating filled him.

And within seconds, he was left with nothing but the pain. He couldn't form a single coherent thought. He was pulled into pain where nothing made sense…where nothing could be reasoned out…where nothing was normal…where nothing was _human_.

At that moment, he did the only thing that he felt was real.

_He ran. _

* * *

**A/N: I like to think that Remus's parents were very supportive and taught him the right way. Or else, who knows, he might have taken the Fenrir Greyback's way and ruin every little kids life just as his had been. **

**Anyway, how did you like this? Good…bad…average?**


End file.
